Sucy Manbavaran
Sucy Manbavaran (Numbuh Body Count) (originally from Little Witch Academia) is a Filipino Avalaran witch and Healer of Sector LN, and a student of Luna Nova. Nextgen Series In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, Sucy stays up late in brewing her Spring Legs Potion. She keeps a sample with her and puts it in the fridge before going to bed. Akko accidentally drinks the potion late that night and ends up shrinking. She immediately calls out Sucy as the culprit. Sucy explains that the potion was meant to give her the jumping skills of a grasshopper, but she hadn't mixed out the part that shrinks the drinker. An angered Akko tries to attack Sucy twice, only to result in failure. They decide to get Diana's help, and Sucy shows concern over getting in trouble and having her mushrooms taken. Akko requests Diana not to rat out Sucy. When Diana later gets the Growth Potion ingredients, Sucy asks to let her make the potion, saying she feels bad about getting Akko in this mess, and that only she knows how to do it right. Diana complies with her request, and Sucy stays up all night to cook the potion, and it is successful in restoring Akko's size. Akko decides not to punch Sucy like she promised, feeling too happy, but Akko changes her mind after Constanze drinks the remaining Growth Potion and grows giant. After that matter is resolved, they join the Kids Next Door as Sector LN. In Field Day!, Sucy competes in Cook It Up, baking a dancing mushroom with spores. In Sector $, Sucy meets with Lola Stork on Meet Your Heroes Day. She requests the vampire to suck her blood, but they are KO'ed by Nagisa and Killua. In Index and the World Rings, Sector LN attacks the Big Mom Wedding Fleet to rescue Akko and Diana. Sucy feeds Hat Kid her potions to empower the Mushroomian, allowing her to defeat the Broodal Topper. Appearance Sucy resembles a typical witch, her bluish-purple cloak covering her body, complete with the witch hat as part of her uniform. She has a pale, gloomy complexion with red eyes and pale pink hair. For pajamas, she wears a ghostly-white nightgown with a pointed cap. Personality Sucy speaks in a glum tone most of the time, but she gets excited at the thought of experimenting with her potions or using them on enemies (or friends). Akko is a favorite test subject of hers, and her experiments resulted in Akko being immune to poison. Sucy seems to show no regret when her experiments affect Akko, showing only interest in results. Sucy's dream is to become a swamp witch and bake children into pies. Abilities Aside from basic magic and broomstick-riding, Sucy is talented at potions, mostly those that use mushrooms. She buys magical mushrooms from Mushroom Kingdom to use in her concoctions. She mostly creates healing potions for her friends. Her Power Level is 74. Weaknesses Sucy is physically weak and may not survive in close-range combat. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Field Day! (cameos) *Sector $ (Chapter 2) *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *Gamewizard comments that Sucy is a mix of Raven from Teen Titans and Vivian from Paper Mario. Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Sector LN Members Category:Doctors Category:Avalarans Category:Filipino